<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness by lexabuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536759">Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexabuck/pseuds/lexabuck'>lexabuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Pre-Relationship, an idea for gen’s backstory until we fucking get it, and they were roomates, flustered senku ig, kinda ooc?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexabuck/pseuds/lexabuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen’s backstory. Senku is a good listener.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally cant write im sorry this sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night breeze was cold against his skin, it was already late at night and everyone was sleeping. That is, everyone but him. </p><p>Falling asleep was always hard for Gen, the night wasn’t his favorite part of the day, not even a little bit. All the stars in the night sky illuminated that vast darkness spreading above him and he thought it was too pretty to even call it darkness. He knew darkness better than that and it sure wasn’t remotely close to being that pretty. Because true darkness lived inside of him.</p><p>He got up quietly, trying not to wake Senku up, who lay down really close to him, sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly parted, his hair down covering his face and with his hands under the pillow. The sight of him was cute to say the least. But then again, Gen thought Senku always looked cute, even with that smug smile he liked to show on his face.</p><p>He got down from the observatory and started walking towards the woods, not going too far away since making his way back would be more difficult otherwise. He found a nice, big tree and sat down leaning against it, the rough surface of the trunk pressed against his back.</p><p>He closed his eyes, humming that one song his little sister always sang to him. He missed her so much. He missed his family. But he wasn’t sure he truly missed his life back how it used to be before.</p><p>Gen sat there, hugging his legs with his cheek against his knees, pressing his eyes together so hard to stop the tears from falling down.<br/>
He heard footsteps and the sound of branches cracking.</p><p>“Are you okay? I woke up when you left but you’ve taken quite some time going back so I started worrying”, said Senku with that familiar husky voice Gen always heard when the green haired boy has recently woken up.</p><p>Senku stood there in front of Gen, waiting for him to say something. When he finally looked up at him he noticed that something was off about the mentalist. He couldn’t really see how Gen had tears in his eyes because of the poor illumination the moon was offering, but he still felt that something wasn’t right. He sat down in front of him, looking him in those pretty eyes.</p><p>“I know something’s wrong, you can never fall asleep. Why is that?”</p><p>“Senku-chan~, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping instead. I’m okay”, he said with a small smile on his face, trying to sound as convincing as he could.</p><p>“Your mentalist shit doesn’t work on me. I may not know how to read people but I know there’s something bothering you, I’m not dumb”</p><p>“It’s nothing important so you shouldn’t worry about it”, Gen wiped some tears off his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“You’re crying”</p><p>“Tell me, Senku-chan...”, he looked up to the sky, where the stars shone bright, “How was your dad?”.</p><p>“Byakuya was a great dad to me. I don’t think I would even be here without him, since he was the one that bought me a bunch of science stuff in the first place.”</p><p>“He did that? That’s awesome. I bet he loved you a lot.” Sighing with a hand on his cheek, he said, “I don’t know if my parents truly loved me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Gen never liked talking about himself and his life, it made him feel vulnerable and as if saying something would let people know how weak he truly is and use that to their advantage. Maybe that’s the reason he put that front of a mentalist, analyzing people and manipulating them. That was all he knew in his life anyways. </p><p>“I’ve been a mentalist for a few years, but before that I used to do TV commercials and other stuff my parents made me do.” He looked Senku in the eye. “I’ve always felt like a puppet back at home, my parents put me to good use and got money out of my jobs. They even stopped working themselves, only depending on me.”</p><p>He paused for a while, looking down to his feet as tears rolled down his cheeks. He hated crying in front of people.</p><p>Senku waited for him to continue talking and when he didn’t he said, “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this.” Gen smiled up to him. “You’re the closest to me.”</p><p>The green haired boy put his hand on the mentalist’s head, softly stroking his hair as he waited for him to speak again.</p><p>“So I felt suffocated, I wanted to live like a normal teenager but I never got the chance. I felt like I was a tree and money grew on me for my family.” Sobbing, he finally raised his head and wiped some of his tears with hand. “I don’t like people depending on me because I’m never enough. But here I feel good surrounded by everyone, like we’re family.”</p><p>“I’m not really good comforting people but you are more than enough. Everyone here does something for the greater good and everyone loves you because you’re you.”</p><p>“I know, that’s why I chose to stay with you. With everyone.”, he said almost like a whisper. </p><p>There was a long, peaceful silence between the two of them. Senku moved to now sit next to Gen, with his back pressed against the tree. The mentalist turned his head to the left and looked at him.</p><p>“Senku-chan, do you think we could’ve been friends if we had met before all of this happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought your books sucked.” He chuckled looking at Gen. “But I thought you were cute.”</p><p>“Am I not cute anymore, Senku-chan~?”, he said pouting.</p><p>“Maybe you are.”</p><p>“You’re terrible with feelings. I’m gonna make fun of you forever.”</p><p>“What feelings?”</p><p>Gen placed a hand on Senku’s cheek, pulling him closer towards himself and then said, “I know you like me the same way I like you. You’re just dumb when your heart takes over your brain.”</p><p>Senku looked at him with his eyes wide open, cheeks tinged a slight hue of pink as Gen traced his lips with one finger.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” Senku licked his lips looking at Gen’s glossy own.</p><p>“You know... For listening to me. I don’t really like telling people about those kinds of things. And I don’t like crying in front of someone either.”</p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p>Senku was dying inside with anticipation, Gen kept a finger on his lips as his other hand tucked his hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna kiss me, mentalist?” He grabbed both sides of his face. </p><p>“You kiss me.”</p><p>And he did. Their faces already close to each other, feeling the hot breath coming from their parted mouths as he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Senku was trying his best, since he had never kissed someone before and being there doing it was a whole new experience. In fact, even his feelings were new to him, something he couldn’t understand. How does attraction work in the brain? Why did he like Gen? How do you handle a relationship? He always thought they were useless. Why did Gen like him back?</p><p>It was a slow kiss, Senku’s mouth warm against the mentalist’s. Gen’s tongue grazed his bottom lip and the green haired boy opened his eyes, startled. Gen pulled away when felt the nervousness in Senku and how tense he was.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go overboard with you I just got carried awa-“</p><p>“I liked it. It’s just I don’t really know how to properly do it. I mean I know how kissing is supposed to work but actually kissing someone is different and I’m sorry it was kinda awkward.”</p><p>“You’re really cute when you’re flustered.” He leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.</p><p>After a few minutes of resting his head on Senku’s shoulder, he got up from the ground, followed by the scientist. They headed back to where they slept in the observatory, trying to be as quiet as possible.</p><p>Tonight, the darkness living inside of him mirrored the night sky as it found a bright star shining so intensely, tinting of light his own night.</p><p>Tonight, he fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>